


Words, Wars and Symphonies (Make room we're taking over here)

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Badass Everyone Really, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Badass Yuri Plisetsky, Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Corruption, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will add warnings in the beginning summaries, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Lots of it, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slavery, Very happy ending, cou d'eta, heavily implied rape//non-con, kinda slow burn, light otayuri, not your typical slavery au, they still young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: At the lowest of the low Yuuri is forced into the (very) legal slave trade, when he is bought by a Mr. Victor Feltsman he thinks his life is truly over, however that is not the case. Victor Feltsman may seem just like the other sick bastards who trade people like they are nothing, but really he and his father are planning the cou d'eta of the century.AKA: I got sick of seeing slavery au's where they are dark and out of character so I am doing my own where it is dark but it'll have a happy ending damn it!





	Words, Wars and Symphonies (Make room we're taking over here)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this does heavily imply rape/non-con at the end and throughout this Yuuri hints at it in his anxieties as well.

He was numb. Even when the women grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the stage. He could hear the numbers but he didn’t recognize them, he was fuzzy, numb, away from here and instead, he was in his house. The inn run by his parents and his sister, he should be there and not here but he had no choice, in fact, he’ll never have another choice again. He didn’t hear the final number but by the look on the woman's face, it was high or maybe she was just happy to get him out of the way, either way, his fate was sealed. Yuuri Katsuki was now owned and was no longer a person but a mear object.

“Slave-8042,” A man tapped away at his tablet, “Sold for 875,000,000 to Mr. Feltsmen.” The man in Yuuri’s head was the embodiment of paint drying, tan paint he’s decided. Monotone and bland, and he hated this man. How dare he talk so casually about selling him off to the highest bidder, one who will probably use him until he brakes and then rid of him on his way to claiming another victim.

A whistle from the redhead next to him cut off his thoughts, “Damn that’s the highest we’ve seen in a while, it looks like Feltsman broke his record.” she moved so that she was in front of him and he wanted to move but the current running through his body stopped him, he cursed out the device under him. Originally designed in America to safely transport criminals it made its way over to, Ryasaint where it is now used to keep slaves in line.

She pulled back his shirt to revile his collarbone causing his heartbeat to pick up, he tried to fight to get away even though he knew it was no use. The anxiety built as the part he dreaded the most was about to happen, he met her blue eyes with his brown ones. They were too kind to belong to someone like her.

“Its okay, it’ll but just a pinch.” she held the device against his skin which was warm from repeated use, it was like a waking nightmare unable to move from the thing he desperately wanted to escape from. If he could he would have cried out as a zap ran through his body it burned and pulsed from the spot on his collarbone.

“There that wasn’t so bad.” her voice was so sweet and it made his need to cry intensify.

It was however that bad. He didn’t have to see his collarbone to know it was now labeled, _Slave-8042_ is what it reads. Marking him as a slave until he dies. Making this nightmare real.

It truly is a nightmare as he watches from his peripheral vision men and women get picked up by their new owners some of which send a shiver down his spine, greedy dirty bastards that looked at them as objects to use again and again. He’s one of the last or well he thinks he is and he wants to get it over and have this Mr. Feltsman come and finally claim him, but he also never wants it to happen.

“Right this way.” He hears the girl from before speak along with the sound of footsteps coming his way, he knew it was for him he’s the last one on his end. He dreds to see what Mr. Feltsmen looks like as what if he is like most of the others, old and dirty-nasty men who prey on younger slaves to fill their desires. When he sees silver hair his stomach drops but then he sees a face that doesn’t match it.

Mr. Feltsman may have silver hair but he is anything but old he has soft smooth skin, a strong build and easily stood a few inches taller than himself. So he wasn't’ old, that was a good thing. Right? Hopefully. 

Currently, Mr. Feltsmen is eyeing him up and down, “He’s underweight.” a gloved finger taped at his lips. Of course, he’s underweight, the downcasts fight for food every day, something Mr. Feltsmen clearly has never known.

The women scoffed, “Sadly I’ve seen worse.” _Sadly_ the word eats at him, yeah sadly but it is not like they’ve ever done anything to stop it! At least with him gone his parents won’t have to worry about feeding another mouth, that was at least an upside to this.

“You know,” the lady broke the short silence, “This is your third buy this month.” _Third, Third!_ the word rang in his head.

“Yes, and?” Mr. Feltsman didn’t seem that angry to be called out, in fact, he seemed more so worried about it.

“Just think about how it looks.” 

“I know, last one this month I promise.” Mr. Feltsman sighed before the two stared at each other for a few seconds, the lady pulled a set of cuffs from her back pocket and moved towards him. Gently she rearranged his hands behind his back cuffing them into place, _Must be to protect Mr. Feltsmen._ he internally scoffed.

“Slave-8042 is now yours Mr. Feltsmen.” his body relaxed as the current faded underneath him, but then quickly tensed up once more as Mr. Feltsmen placed a gloved hand on his forearm. Leading him away from the women and the auction house and towards a sleek black car the hummed with energy fuel, he's always wanted to ride in one of these cars but not like this.

The door is opened for them buy a man in a nice cut suit and two-toned blonde and brown hair, the inside of the car is nice white leather and black carpeting. He’s pushed gently into the seat and even buckled in causing him to get a better look at Mr. Feltsmen, his skin really was smooth and held no blemishes and his eyes. He may have just gotten a peek at them but they were blue, a striking blue that bore into his very being.  
The man then climbed into the seat across from him letting the driver close the door, he was now alone with the man who bought him and for apparently a record-breaking amount.

“What is your name?” Mr. Feltsmens voice was soft even with the Ryasaint accent, he was taken back by the question as it shouldn’t matter to his owner what his name was. To the rest of the world now he was Slave-8402 he wasn’t Katsuki Yuuri anyone but his friends, family and himself.

He didn’t get the chance to answer however as the door to his right swung open and a man jumped in, he had tan skin and dark hair that matched his all back outfit. He jumped as far away from the man as he could as maybe he wasn’t for Mr. Feltsmens use but for this new man. The car jerked forward as soon as the man had shut the door.

“Phichit what did I say?” Mr. Feltsmen may have looked angry but by his tone, he could tell that Mr. Feltsmen had expected it.

“Come meet my new friend?” The man, Phichit shot back with a bright smile. The whole exchange between the two has left him on edge and confused, so he was for Phichit but why was he calling him his new friend? The two talked back and forth leaving him to his thoughts for a moment, he left the feel of the smooth ride somewhat sooth his nerves. Everything may be chaotic but the car ride was not it was smooth and unchanging, predictable.

“So what is your name?” It was Phichit that asked him this time.

“S-slave-8042.” his voice cracked after breaking his three-day no-talking streak.

The man rolled his eyes, “No silly, your real name.” Phichit gave him a dazzling smile.

“Ah Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri…” it felt nice to say his name, while he was of the lowest class he still held pride within his name after all his father and mother worked hard under this name. When he looked back to Mr. Feltsmen he had a fond smile on his face, which in his mind was odd. 

“Oh, Yuri won’t be happy when he finds out!” Phichit beamed.

“My cousin, his name is also Yuri.” Mr. Feltsmen answered his silent question.

He shifted in his seat causing the cuffs behind him to rub at his wrists, the smalled pained reaction didn’t go over Mr. Feltsmen’s head, “Sorry to keep those on we’ll get them off of you soon.”

He nodded his head, he drifted off once again as he let the other two talk between themselves. Soon he would be truly thrust into the world of being a slave and he wanted to enjoy his last few minutes of well, I guess you could say innocence.

The car stopped abruptly followed the sound of a knock which jarred him out of his thoughts.

“Phichit phone!” Mr. Feltsmen voice was a harsh whisper, Phichit tossed the phone hidden in his back pocket and caught a small device that had been thrown at him. He watched as the two confused and just as on edge as they were. Clearly, something was going on that he didn’t know about but if it scared the other two, well then he had a good sense to fear it as well.

He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips as Phichit clicked the small device on, causing a light of red to circle around his neck. A slaves collar, _Slave 3302_ circled around the band. Phichit was a slave, one without his collar and with a phone. 

The window next to him opened letting in the winter nights air into the car, a short woman stood outside. 

“What is it?” Mr. Feltsmen was defensive as he hissed out the question.

“Under the command of President Athens we are to search every vehicle that is leaving the city limits, we are looking for Slave 2446. President Athens’ Slave,” the women droned on clearly ready to leave her shift.

“Clearly I do not possess that slave,” Mr. Feltsmen rolled his eyes, “now let us leave as I would like to hurry home. I have a new slave to put to work.” A chill ran up his spine.

“Of course sir, if you see this slave,” her tablet projected a photo of a man, eighteen years old and standing at five-six he was all muscle and hard lines. Clearly, he was for show as he had nice smooth tan skin as well his dark hair cut into a stylish undercut, his eyes were lifeless.

“Please do not hesitate to call the slave tracker hotline, President Athens will reward you handsomely if you do so.” With her job done she moved on to the next car, the air however still remained tense even as the window rolled up and the car moved on. It wasn’t until the sound of two hard knocks that the other two in the car relaxed.

“Shit that was close.” Phichit slumped against his seat breathing slightly heavy.

“Too close, Mila is right I need to be more careful,” he fished around his suit jacket before pulling out a red transparent car, “Come here.”

Phichit hopped out of his seat to sit next to Mr. Feltsmen who swiped the card in front of the collar, the red light faded and the main part fell off his neck. Which Mr. Feltsmen caught and pocketed with the card.

“Sorry for the scare Yuuri, we’ll explain everything when we get to the mansion.” Mr. Feltsman looked at him so kindly that is scared him, the horrors he’s heard from the residents of Hatsetuse all started that the slave thought they had a kind master. Lure them into a false sense of safety and slowly get them to open and then take everything from them, then cast them into a brothel when they had grown bored of them.

He wouldn’t let himself fall into that trap. Mr. Feltsman can use him over and over again but he’ll never break, he’ll stay as strong as he can and live as much as he can. That's the least he can do for his family, keep a Katsuki in the Slave trade and keep another from entering it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Finally we’re here!” Phichit scratched.

“It seems so.” Mr. Feltsman chuckled as he leaned towards Yuuri who flinched back, “Oh sorry Yuuri, Phichit will you help him?” his head spun as Mr. Feltsman wasn’t angry at him for flinching way, instead he apologized. Phichit helped him unbuckled and get out of the car when he caught sight of his home his heart skipped a beat, a mansion was a piss poor way to describe the home. It was a castle.

So large that you had to crane your neck to see the top and even then if judging by the sides, there were towers at the top. The building was made of a mix of stone and marble making it a beautiful grey/white color combination, the driver from before held one of the towering wood doors open for them. Leading them into a bigger than life foyer with two large curved staircases that to other places.

Right through the front door, they entered a sitting area with an attached kitchen which was about the size of his home, everything nice, sleek and modern.

“Let's get these off of you.” Mr. Feltsmen moved behind him to take the cuffs off, he felt the soft touch of Mr. Feltsmen’s hand as he took the cuffs off like Phichits collar. Thankfully he stepped back and let him have space but he still felt off, on edge.

“Phichit text Otabek and Yuri to come here,” Mr. Feltsman handed Phichit back his phone, “also ask everyone if they have eaten or not.” Mr. Feltsman removed his suit jacket and threw it on the back of a chair along with his tie.

“Chris what should we make?” Mr. Feltsman turned to the driver, Chris.

“I think whatever this cutie wants.” Chris removed his suit jacket and tie all the same.

“Well, what do you say Yuuri?” Mr. Feltsman was rolling up the sleeves of his red button dress shirt which Yuuri wouldn’t admit to himself, was a bit distracting. The rest of the room turned to him which sparked a fire of anxiety inside of him.

Without thinking he blurted out, “Katsudon.” before quickly realizing his mistake, he couldn’t let them in or else they’ll ruin him inside and out.

“Kat-sudon?” Mr. Feltsman put a now ungloved finger to his lips as he cocked his head to the side, “What’s that?” 

“Its a-pork cutlet bowl.” he rubbed at his irritated wrists the slight pain giving him something to ground himself with.

“Oh no,” Phichit was in front of him, “Are your wrist hurt?” he let Phichit grab his wrists who clicked his tongue at them, “Light burn, lets get you healed up.” he was dragged to the island bar and was instructed to sit while Phichit had Chris grab the first-aid from the top shelf.

“So do you know the recipe by heart or should I look it up?” Mr. Feltsman had his phone in hand as he leaned up against the counter on the other side. 

He already let them in this much he might as well let himself have his favorite food, after dinner, Mr. Feltsman will want him, and he would at least like to have some sort of comfort before it.

“Yeah I do, family recipe.”

Phichit was back, “That's awesome, I wish my family had recipes. Instead, we have a recipe book full of back of the box recipes.” 

“T-that's kind of the same thing.” he shrugged but then hissed when Phichit began applying some sort of clear substance.

“Sorry It’ll sting a bit but once we’re done your wrists will thank you for it!” Phichit’s smile was infectious as he looked up at him.

“You’ll have to give me the re-” Mr. Feltsman was cut off by the door on the other side of the kitchen opening.

“What did you want old man.” A teen walked into the kitchen flanked by another teen, who looked oddly familiar. 

“Ah I’d like to introduce you to Yuuri Katsuki!” Mr. Feltsman moved to the side letting the teens get a better view of him as well as allowing him a better view.

“You didn’t.” the blonde teen growled.

“Ah you see, I did.” 

The blonde teen smacked his forehead quite hard prompting the teen behind him to place a hand on his shoulder, and one more look at the teen caused him to slightly gasp. That was Slave-2246.

“Yuri, meet Yuuri!” Mr. Feltsman held his hand out, “Yuuri, meet Yuri,” he pointed to the blonde teen, “and this is Otabek!” he pointed to who he knew as Slave-2246

“You were supposed to go there and scout out for President Asshole not get another Yuri!” Yuri stomped towards Mr. Feltsman who held a smug face.

“Oh I did scoot him out, he’s still looking for Otabek but he’s also looking for someone to replace him now.”

“Did he get someone?” Otabek spoke quietly enough that he almost didn’t hear him.

“No, because someone else did.”

“Holy fuck.” 

“Yuri language.” Mr. Feltsman chastised the teen but it fell on deaf ears as the teen broke out in a fit of laughter.

“You didn’t.” Now it was Chris who spoke up and when Mr. Feltsman sent him a smug grin he joined Yuri in laughter. Phichit then broke out into laughter next to him, he was clearly missing something here. 

“What did his face look like?” Otabek said.

“He was so confident he had the winning bid, after all, he had outbid everyone in that viewing all except for one person. At the last second, I sent in my bid, so when ‘Victor Feltsman’ appeared on the screen his face dropped!” 

“Oh my god.” his own shocked whisper was drowned out by Victor’s laugh.

“Did his face get red?” Yuri was still laughing and even more so now.

“Beet red! Like in the photograph, I swear you could see steam coming out of his ears he was so pissed.” Victor laughed just as hard as Yuri, Phichit and Chris’s laughter died down with Chirs wiping tears from his eyes. 

“I guess almost blowing your cover was worth it.” Otabek smiled at the two. 

He, however, couldn’t fully understand why this was so funny to him, he was almost bought by the President but instead was bought as a “Fuck you”. Either way was terrible but to be treated like little more than a chess piece hurt.

“It was, he didn’t end up going home with anyone as well.” Victor wiped his own tears as he and Yuri recovered from their bout of laughter.

“So it looks like he’s still on the look for ‘true beauty’” Otabek mocked his former master.

“He does have a good eye.” Victor winked at him and he didn’t know weither or not he should be offended or flattered.

Yuri made a noise of disgust, “Don’t get creepy old man! He’s finally free and immediately gets hit on by another gross old man.”

“What.” he blurted out before he could fully process it, free? What did he mean by free, he wasn’t free he was just bought by Victor and after that wink. Yuuri definitely wasn’t a free man.

“Victor, did you not explain the situation to him?” Yuri groaned.

“We got distracted and you know I how forgetful I am.” Victor shrugged.

“Yuuri write down your recipe and we’ll have Otabek explain everything to you.” Phichit packed up the first-aid kit leaving him with bandaged wrists which tingled. Phichit pushed a tec-pen in his hand and instructed him to write his recipe down on the black countertop, it was jarring to use such high tech after living in the lowest cast.

“Follow me?” Otabek nodded his head towards the foyer leaving no choice to follow, leaving the rest of the bunch behind Otabek lead them down an arched hallway. He stopped at the first door which leads to a small library with a few chairs, the lights automatically turned on when Otabek took the first step into the room.

He quickly sat down in one of the push brown chairs letting Otabek close the door, the teen walked over and sat in the chair across from him.

“Sorry about Victor, he can forget things when he gets excited.” Otabek leaned back into his chair.

“Would you like to ask questions or I talk and then you ask questions?”

“Just talk.” 

Otabek leaned forward this time, “Okay Yuuri, on paper it says that you are now owned by Victor. However here you are free.” His head spun as someone who should be sitting on the Presidents lap tell him that he is free here, “Do you recognize Victor’s last name?”

He shook his head no.

“Figures, no t.v out in the lowest caste, Yakov Feltsman is Victor’s dad. He is also a high ranking governor in the court, for years now he and Victor have been building a cou against the President. Yakov has been in hot water with the President but he keeps getting elected, making him the only one on the court seat to be against slavery.”

He was dreaming, that was what was going on here. No way was he bought to be set free this wasn’t a fairytale, this was real life.

“Victor, however, is in the public’s eye against his father’s views he goes out and occasionally buys people, however, it seems like he’s getting restless because he ended up buying two more people before you. Leo and Gong-hong, don’t worry nobody here will be upset to have you around. It actually is always upsetting when Victor goes out just to scout.”

Yep, he was dreaming, there was no way he got lucky and got a master who truly did not want to own him.

“Here you are free, we still have to keep up appearances but Victor will never make you wear those collars or force you to do things. In fact, do tell him no to things, crush his ego a bit.”

With Otabek’s stoic face he couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“Any questions?”

“Why are you here?” he slapped at hand over his mouth, “I’m-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-” Otabek held up a hand to silence him.

“Its okay, Yuuri, I’m pretty sure it was shocking to see me here.” when he nodded Otabek sighed and continued on.

“I was at another one of Mr. President's parties being paraded around to his guests,” Otabek trailed off, he shivered, “I was shown in front of Yakov as kind of a ‘fuck you’ to him, that day Yakov ended up taking his nephew, Yuri with him. As Mr. President was talking Yuri angrily cut him off, demanding that he wants me, so as an even bigger ‘fuck you’ he let me lead Yuri to a private room.”

He gasped, “but-but thats-”

“Against the laws, yes, but when you make the laws you can decide when and where they are enforced.” Otabek shrugged, “I’m terrified as I am now at the mercy of another teenager thinking of all the awful things he’ll do when he boldly declared that he was going to rescue me. I actually laughed in his face, I was the prized possession of the President no way was I ever going to be free.”

“That was right about when I felt the building shake, it turns out that the reason Yakov and Yuri were there was to make sure the small detonators went off. They only caused damage to the building but wiped out all of the collars, before I could put together the pieces Yuri had grabbed me and ran. He and I ran for I have no clue how long before we reached a plain black car and when Yuri shoved me into the car I ended up falling on top of Yakov, who I still cannot figure out ran faster than two teens.”

“Yakov wasn’t pleased with how Yuri went about rescuing me but without the tracker collar Mr. President cannot find me, so I spend my days here giving out the private information of the President. He really shouldn’t have left those papers out on his desk when he- yeah.” Otabek shrunk in on himself.

“How-how old are you?”

“Just turned nineteen.”

He felt tears well up in his eyes, “What would have happened if Victor hadn’t been there?”

“I-I ah,” Otabek shifted away from him, “I don’t want to say.”

Everything hit him at once, the grief, fear and the confusing feeling of relief, the last three days of hell and now hearing where he could have gone, what was hinted at by the teenager. The tears slid down his cheeks as he cupped his face and started to sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Well happy birthday Yuuri! I wrote a slave au...... dear goodness I seriously never thought I would ever say that. I got so sick of seeing dark!Victor buying Yuuri and being not himself and just everything being sad and such, so I was listening to Panic! and well. This happened. 
> 
> I have come to realize I probably wrote Feltsmen instead of Feltsman, that is my god awful accent where I don't pronounce it as man its men. So if you see that I am so sorry. I also am a sleep deprived 19-year-old college student on the cusp of finals, which yeah. I shouldn't be writing this but here I am. God I hate myself.
> 
> Go follow me on tumblr under this name or my twitter is pretty chill, @staronet2, I didn't put the 2 there they did.


End file.
